I'll deceive you
by Baku wa Kira jenai
Summary: L and the Yagami boy work overtime one night that somehow leads to Light rubbing L's feet..


**Title: _I'll deceive you  
_**

**Summary: L and his rival/friend work overtime one night that somehow leads to Light rubbing L's _feet._. **

_**Warning: Lemon. Yaoi. PWP. And, turned on young men.**_

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own Death Note..If I did L and Light would be having hot man sex in Headquarters everyday.**

**Rated: M for a reason!!**

**1,798 words  
**

**- - - - - - - - -**

Light typed away at his computer minding his own business; until an eccentric detective with Jet black hair rolled his swivel chair closer too the teen.

"Light-kun."

"What is it?" Light asked slightly annoyed. "_What could he want now?_" Light thought too himself, rolling his eyes.

"Have you made the chart of all the criminals Kira has killed between the span of January and October? It would be very beneficial to the case." L asked in his smooth, monotonous voice of his.

The brown haired teen crossed his arms and legs and looked up in thought.

"It hasn't been completed yet..I'm sorry Ryuuzaki...I have just been thinking of stupid things."

"Hm..That's odd. You usually finish all the assignments I give you by the end of the night. Is something troubling you Light-kun?" L asked. A slight tinge of concern in the depth of his words.

"_I'll make you feel guilty, Kira_." L thought. Bringing his thumb to his mouth before gliding it over his bottom lip.

"It's nothing, really." Light replied defensibly. Making L even more curious.

"I don't believe you. However; If you wish not to confide in me then so be it. I apologize if I was pressing on your issue." The detective said. His Panda like eyes flicking with hidden (fake) sadness.

"_Damn you __**L**__! Trying to make me feel guilty...which I'm most defiantly not!...Kira does not sympathize with his enemies,_" Light thought to himself. A deep frown plastering his features. "_Wait...i can use L..He seems to have adopted some form of care for me..Maybe...If I advanced on him it would bring me several steps closer to killing him and finding out his real identity...But what if advancing on him makes me more suspicious?.hmm....but NOT making a move is still as suspicious as not advancing on him. So either way it equals_-"

"-**Ryuuzaki**." Light spoke. His voice echoing around the large room.

"Yes? What is it Light-kun?" L asked in his innocent yet _**mocking**_ tone of his.

"Let's move over to the couch. I want too tell you something that has been bothering me." The brown haired teen asked, standing up from his swivel chair.

"Of coarse." L then stood up from his seat and walked slowly towards the white couch. Light walking leisurely behind him; smirking.

"What is it that Light-kun wants to discuss with me?" The older detective asked, bringing his thump up to meet his bottom lip.

"I won't beat around the bush, so I'll go right out and say it; Ryuuzaki....I-I...I want too...rub your feet...."

An awkward silence filled the room. A thick aura surrounding them making the air thick with their hidden thoughts and calculations.

"Light. If you really wish to massage my feet then..do so. I shall not attempt to stop you. Plus, I think it would be refreshing."

"_heh..This guy!_" Light thought, bending down in front of L whom was still sitting on the couch. But given their situation he had to sit normally, thus reducing his deductive reasoning by 40%.

The Yagami boy then gently grabbed the foot. He looked at it for a moment. Noticing L's skin looked like porcelain. ...so easy to break.....

".._Wait..what am I thinking__**?**_.."

Light then pressed his thumbs into the archway of the panda like detectives foot. This action had a reaction that surprised Light. Of all people.

"ahhn...." The older man moaned. Bringing his forearm to cover his eyes.

With a smirk Light added more pressure and hand movements into the massage making L squirm and moan quietly. The teen then crouched above the detective and whispered "Mm....Did you like that L?...you know...I can do much more...too you..." Light leaned in and licked the shell of L's ear. Making the older detective below him shiver.

Yagami Light then suddenly grabbed a fist full of L's jet black hair and leaned into a passionate kiss.

L's pants quickly tightened at Light's passionate yet forceful nature. This was a battle of wits. A battle between himself as L and Yagami Light as Kira.

When Lights tongue probed into his mouth he let his eyes roll back slightly with lust. "_This lust is consuming me.._" L's inner self thought. But, he still held Kira close to his slim body. His long, spidery fingers entwining themselves in the shiny red locks of his #1 rival. Kira.

"L...." Kira moaned into his neck. Planting rough kisses on his throat.

"Light-kun...."

Light then slowly ripped L of his shirt before crawling over the panting/moaning L before leaning down slightly to attack the others bare chest. Taking one of L's pert, pink nipples in between his teeth and biting down gently making "_The worlds greatest detective_" moan in ecstasy.

"_That's right L...your mine now...._" Kira thought to himself while attacking L's other nipple.

"Light-kun...oh....Nnn..." L then did something Light had never seen coming. Or never thought that L would be bold enough to do; He _oh so _gently pressed his knee against Kiras clothed groin, moving his blue denim clothed knee in a circular motion making Light moan out.

"R-Ryuuzaki..!!" Kira lolled his head to the side. Pieces of his Scarlet colored hair sticking slightly to his forehead.

"An eye for an eye my dear friend." L said quietly, now switching his and Kiras positions. So he was the one on top.

L looked down at the site before him. Kira laying below him with a heavy blush on his well tanned skin. And his slightly pursed/swollen lips waiting..no..BEGGING..to be passionately kissed. And, with that last thought he captured Kira's lips. The bold detective then slipped his hot, wet tongue into the others mouth fighting for dominance. Their tongues messaged each others in a hot dance making them both moan into the heated kiss.

The older man was beginning to loose patience and all to quickly; Ripped off Light's shirt. Buttons flying in every direction. This move seemed to startle Light immensely.

"Ryuuzaki..! my shirt!"

"I will repay you later..But, for now..." The eccentric man then undid the mass murders pants in one swoop. Before he knew it he had the corrupted teens hard cock in his hand.

After several minuets of professional hand movements along Light's hardening cock he felt Light should be ready for him now.

"Ahh! Ryuu-Ryuuz..AH!..ki!" Light was completely consumed by lust. He didn't even notice his hips raising to thrust into L's awaiting hand.

The black haired man then stopped all his movements making Light whine in protest.

"Light-kun....If you would; Please kick off your pants. They are very hindering."

Light did so without protest. He was actually looking forward to _this_.

He then jerked his head up to see that L's head had advanced lower. He was taken aback as he felt the older mans tongue lick his entrance in slow circular motions.

"Ahhn!..Ahh!!.." Kira moaned. Squirming at the odd sensation of having a tongue near such a private area.

"Light-kun is so delicious..." Said L.

Light had no time to reply as he felt the mans slick, hot, wet tongue enter him. With that Kira had lost. He lost any ounce of dignity he had as he arched his back slightly off the couch and pressed himself against the others tongue. He thought of all the times he watched L eat sweets and banana's..how professional he thought L's hands and tongue looked while eating.....

"Oh god!" The teen moaned, tossing his head back in pleasure.

"I think your about ready." L mumbled to himself while removing his tongue from the boy.

Light was in a heated frenzy and knew what was about to come when he heard L's zipper being undone and a sound of ruffling clothes. He licked his bruised, plumped lips in excitement and exhilaration.

"Bare with me Light.." L breathed as he leaned over Light and pushed his own aching cock into the tight warmth.

"L!!" Light screamed in pleasure and pain. His face was twisted into a look of Lust, arousal, hatred and pain.

L began to slowly rock back in forth in gentle movements making the Yagami boy tinge in pain.

"F-fuck...." Light breathed out.

L breathed his own sigh as he began to move quicker within the Boys slick passage.

Then L hit something in him that made Light see stars and a feeling of electricity shooting up his spine and into his cock making more pre-cum leak out from his heavy tip. "Oh God!...A-A..Again!" Light almost screamed. Tossing his head from side to side.

L knew he must of hit Light/Kiras prostate. He aimed at the spot again and received an even more powerful response from the boy withering beneath him.

"Aahhhh!!! L!!!!"

"L-Light.....I don't think I can...hold out..much longer..nghn..." L huskily moaned in between pants.

"Me....neither..L!...Oh god...L...!!...I'm...I'm..coming!!" With those final words the younger man below him arched his back and cried out loudly. Cum shooting out and onto L's chest.

Light's tight, hot passage contracting rhythmically around his rock hard member. L lost all control he had and came into Light. 5 hot spurts of cum shooting from his cock making L moan along side Light.

L and Light then went limp and panted for a short time before one of them broke the silence.

"He who strikes first wins...." L whispered to Light in the overly quiet room. Light chuckled and drew L closer to him.

"Eye for an Eye."

Unexpectedly Light pushed two fingers into L making L cry out in surprise/pain and slight pleasure.

"Light-kun! I demand you stop this insta-"

Light chuckled once again as he heard L moan. "_I'll deceive you_." Light thought.

"_I'll bring you too justice_.." L thought secretly. Sitting himself upon his rivals think fingers.

END

* * *

_**This was my first Lemon. Is it bad? *Facepalms***_

_**. . . . . .**_

_**So..I probably made several mistakes. So please; don't flame if you don't like this. For those who do then please R&R..It would make me happier then Light with potato chips! **_

_**And, I apologize if I overdid the tongue usage part. I am just "perverted" like that I suppose. **_XD


End file.
